Afterhours
by TheWarOnGravity
Summary: After meeting the Flash, Iris and the scarlet speedster become good friends. They help eachother through their dumb mistakes while simultainiusly fall in love with one another. The only this stopping the two from getting together is: Iris has a boyfriend, and Flash is way too shy. Slow burn. Very slow. :)
1. Cp.1

"Iris, what's wrong!" With in a second or two of Iris'es waiting, the text had been sent and the Flash was standing a few feet away from her servaying the coffee shop for danger.

"My boyfriend is ignoring me." She said in a pouty tone and limp arms. Though Iris wasn't sure why she was being so silly. This would be the second time she use the Flashes emergency contact for an excuse get the speedster to come and hang out. But why? She had a boyfriend, a few boys that were friends, girls that were friends, and a father to talk to, but for the past few weeks she usually found herself longing to see a complete stranger in a red skin tight suit. Not only that but her stresses over Reggie were no joke. Well at least not to her.

The Flashes arms drooped down in simultaneous relief and annoyance. "Iris..." Even through the dark she could see him looking at her like she was an annoying little sister bothering him while friends were over. "I thought we talked about this last time." Surprisingly, his voice wasn't as angery as Iris inishely expected.

"I know but, I've been around people all day but I still feel lonely. I'm almost done cleaning up this place," she said jesturing towards the few unscrubbed tables full of coffee stains, crumbled up napkins, and empty plates. "And I have a serious issue."

The thing was is that Iris had only known the Flash for a few weeks, but their friendship cought on fast. Almost as fast as him. She was walking out of jitters one day when a alley guy started to follow and talk to her. Before the man could even land his grubby hand on her lower back it was cought by the wrist and the Flash said the most cheesy line that even star track next generation would cring. Iris jumped back ten full feet from shock. "Now do I need to hang on to your wrist more or are you gonna leave her alone?" His tone was more tired and impatient than threatening, but the guy seemed to get the jist simply nodding his head viciously. The Flash let him go saying "Boo," before the guy went scrambling away from Iris'es new saver. She stood there standing under the bright lamp post that shoved off the darkness prossessing what had just happened. The Flash casually strolled up to Iris and asked if she dealt with that a lot. "Kinda but I definitely don't deal with it like you do." She responded in a bewildered tone after she found her tounge. They chatted there, in the dark street under the bright lamp. "You know, I get late shift tomorrow. If you show up after hours, I'll give free... whatever you want." He only looked down at her skeptically. "Hmm... anything?" "Anything, you deserve it." Then he smiled. Which was strange because something so simple knocked her of her feet. It was shy, yet mischievous. "Okay," was all he said, and then he was gone in a flash.

Now he had walked closer to Iris while she was lost in thought. "Okay, tell me what's wrong." So Iris smiled and took a deep breath ready to start.


	2. Cp 2

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." Flash was standing close. Close enough for Iris to realize. Why was she realizing? She looked up at his coffee brown eyes and smiled brightly. A shy smile was returned, but he let go of the eye contact quickly looking down at the ground. His lips moved without him speaking. Suddenly, Flash moved, heading towards the spot were they usually sat. "Ugh, Iris..." Flash said in a fake but whinny tone. "I have a song that won't get out of my head."

"Oh really? What is it this time, still Killers or something else?"

"You know, I would love to tell you," he replied, turning towards Iris dramatically, hands waving around. "But I have know god damn idea what is infesting my brain right now."

"Wow, that was suddenly violent." Iris retorted jokingly. "Muffin, bread, or both." She added walking behind the counter to retrieve some food. By now it was a given that she would give the Flash free food. And she honestly thought if wasn't that bad. He saved people from burning buildings and stopped muggers without the citizens of Central City even noticing he was there. Iris figured the least she could do was feed the poor guy. _God, you are such a housewife. _She thought as she slid the glass door to the side grabbing the tongs and a fresh plate.

"I can ask for both? Yes I definitely want both." Iris looked over to see a full grown man was bouncing up and down like a child. Iris could see right through him. At first the Flash was all serious and cautious and business, then his real personality came in. She gently put the pastries on the small plate then walked over to the manchild. Iris ran her fingers through her long, staight, black hair as she walked over to her friend and handed him the plate. The Flash stopped bouncing and took the food suddenly dead serious. "Thank you." Okay she would only be a housewife to him.

The Flash shifted around the coffee table and settled sideways into the chair he usually sat in. Legs dangling off the seat bouncing up and down slightly. Next to his chair, was the love seat Iris normally chose. She plopped down face first, and growned loudly. After taking a bite, he said, "So Mz. West, I thank you for coming to the secion today." Iris lifted her head to glacé at the pitch black outside then smiled. "So would you mind telling me why exactly you feel that your boyfriend is ignoring you?"

"Well doctor, I actually _know _that my boyfriend is ignoring me for three reasons." Iris said looking over at her "tharepist". He raised an eyebrow at her sudden angery mood swing. She studied the small chips and cuts on his red metallic helmet, searching for the right words to express. "So, number one: Reggies always gone. Two: he's done the 'friends move' on me multiple times now. And three: his lame ass excuses for being gone."

He nodded solemnly - starting on the lemon bread now - before speaking. "Start with the first."


End file.
